The fitting of termination connectors to coaxial cables has heretofore been a laborious and time consuming operation. These coaxial connectors have previously been of generally three attachment types: they have been soldered to the shield of the coaxial cable, they have been connected to the shield of the coaxial cable by compressing the tubular form of the connector to the shield with the aid of a compression or crimping tool, or they have been both soldered and crimped. The connector fitted to the shield of the coaxial cable by soldering functions well, being mechanically secure and providing a good electrical connection to the cable shield. However, the process of soldering this type of connector to the cable shield is typically time-consuming and laborious. When the connector is applied to the shield by crimping or compression, the connection may be made fairly quickly, however, there is a great risk of crushing the dielectric insulation of the cable and thus compromising or perhaps ruining the impedance characteristics of the coaxial cable. This method also creates impedance discontinuities which adversely affect electrical performance at high frequency. The third method works well, but is complicated and time consuming.
Previously available coaxial shield connectors have been complex, requiring multiple components. Several require the use of a ferrule inserted between the cable shield and the cable dielectric insulation. These complex and difficult to fit components only increase termination time and expense.